


Desperation

by RainRune207



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Biting, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Desperation, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Pack Movie Nights, Porn With Plot, Scent Marking, Voyeurism, pack can hear them having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek hadn't slept with each other for days due to the full moon and Derek's pack being clingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of bored with being sick and all (screw winter time in Australia and working in a warehouse without heaters). This little baby came out of me. I hope you like it. It's unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and I hope there's not too many.

Derek looked across to Stiles, no one knew they were involved in a sexual relationship, right now the pack movie night was killing him, his mate was right next to him but he wasn't allowed to touch him. They would all snuggle down soon and watch a movie, each couple would be covered in blankets and they'd be touching and kissing. Derek would use this to his advantage; he could convince Stiles of it. He knew he was staying the night but it wasn't enough, he wanted the pack to know and Stiles' dad, he was eighteen now and it wasn't frowned upon anymore. They could lie and say they only just got together before his eighteenth and hadn't had sex until after he was eighteen, they were both excellent liars and could pull it off.

  
Lydia put on the action movie the entire pack outvoted her on, she frowned and settled back into Jackson's side. He liked seeing the pack around, Erica and Boyd, Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jackson, and Isaac and Danny, that had been the surprise to everyone but no one questioned it. Occasionally Melissa and John joined them on pack nights and they actually had parental supervision. Derek threw the thick blanket over him and Stiles, he felt Stiles nestle closer towards him, his hand skimmed Stiles' thigh just as the opening action sequence started. Stiles shifted closer towards him Derek moved his hand to brush over Stiles groin, Derek leant towards him and licked his ear teasingly. "You need to be quiet for this movie," he was trying to use words that the pack wouldn't find suspicious. They all knew Stiles liked to commentate in movies and probably figured Derek was giving him a warning.

  
"I'm always quiet," he felt Stiles hand dive under his sweatpants and grip his straining erection. Derek growled at him and went back to watching the movie, he moved his hand beneath Stiles's pyjama bottoms and started stroking him slowly. He saw Stiles' lips part and he let out a shaky breath; he was going to lose his fucking mind. Stiles' lips came and sucked on the love of his ear, Derek tightened his grip and felt him buck into the palm of his hand. "Fuck you," he whispered roughly.

  
"Maybe later," he responded without thinking. Stiles tensed up next to him and Derek turned to face him; they both pulled their hand out of the others pants. Derek thought he was in trouble with the way Stiles eyes got darker, instead of being angry he threw himself at Derek and slammed their lips together roughly.

  
"Oh about time," Scott huffed out and they broke apart, "we don't have to pretend that we don't know anymore."

  
"Scott, shut up," Jackson said and punched him in the arm.

  
"Let's finish the movie guys," Allison said softly and tried not to look at the pair on the couch, "we're all relieved we don't have to pretend anymore. Now let them go back to their make out session on the couch."

  
"How did you guys know?" Stiles said and nestled even further into Derek now that they didn't have to pretend.

  
"You smell like sex and each other way too much," Erica said, "except today and the last few days. We thought you had broken up and weren't going to bring it up." Stiles went to say something but closed his mouth because he had nothing in the end, he looked at Derek and he moved forward to kiss him quickly in front of the entire pack. "Now that we know you're not broken up, why haven't you had sex?"

  
"Full moon, Derek and Scott had to control you pups," Stiles said and looked at Derek, "never again is that happening, they can kill people for all I fucking care or learn some more control assholes."

  
"Don't get angry at us," Scott said defensively, "we went to our partners after the full moon and had sex. What's your excuse Derek?"

  
"Asshole pack mates being here," he clipped out between clenched teeth, "it's about to be remedied." He grabbed Stiles and scooped him up carrying him to the kitchen. "Fuck," he said gruffly and ripped open the draw he knew they kept lube in. "Don't come in the kitchen," he called out and he heard the tv get louder. Stiles was already pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the island bench, he fumbled with his pants and Derek growled impatiently.

  
"Derek," Stiles gasped when the werewolf plastered himself over his exposed back. The lube was put on the bench next to Stiles' elbow, he nipped at the boys shoulder and felt his hips can't back against his. "Don't waste time," he groaned and picked the lube up, "hand." Derek held his hand out and Stiles squeezed the cold lube on his fingers. "I won't need much I did this to myself before I came here. Wanted to be prepared for when the pack left."

  
"Fucking hell Stiles," he slipped two fingers into his boyfriends warm heat. It was so easy to move his fingers around, he slid them in and out coating him in the fresh lube. "I'm going to wreck you and it's gonna be quick," he added a third finger and pushed against his prostate making Stiles moan loudly. "Fuck Stiles," he pushed down his sweatpants with his free hand and pulled his finger out, Stiles groaned out at the loss and turned to look at Derek over his shoulder. He saw him coat his hard dick in the excess lube, he leant forward and kissed Stiles roughly, he ran his hand over his stomach and gave his erection a few hard pumps. Stiles groaned against his mouth and thrust his hips back against Derek's.

  
"Are you going to knot me?" He asked breathlessly against Derek's lips.

  
"Yes," he growled and guided himself into Stiles' tight ass. "Fuck," he growled when he bottomed out. He stilled and dragged his teeth over his mates exposed neck, he sank his teeth down and bit his mark back into the tender skin connecting his shoulder and neck.

  
"Derek, you need to move please?" Stiles whimpered as he bit down harder on his shoulder. "Please," he whimpered brokenly. It spurred Derek on, he fucked into Stiles hard and fast, Stiles couldn't do anything except grip the counter and press his hips back against Derek's every thrust. He could hear Derek growling next to his ear, he moaned and rotated his hips so Derek was driving in at a different angle hitting his prostate every time.

  
Derek felt his knot growing and he slowed down his movements, stuttering his hips against Stiles ass, he felt Stiles circle his hips and they both groaned, Derek pushed forward and felt his knot slip past Stiles' tight rim, Stiles moaned loudly, he circled his hips and Stiles bucked when his knot brushed over his prostate. "Derek," he gasped and dug his nails into Derek's forearm that was encircled around his waist. Derek could smell the change in Stiles and knew he was going to come. He circled his hips and nailed Stiles in the prostate over and over again. "I'm gonna-" He got out before he shouted and came clenching the muscles in his ass around Derek's knot.

  
"Stiles," Derek groaned and felt himself come inside of Stiles tight ass. He groaned and plastered himself over Stiles' back, he kissed his shoulder, neck and sucked on the spot behind his ear. "I love you."

  
"I love you too," he whispered.

  
"How much longer are you two going to be in there?" Erica yelled. Stiles blushed and turned to look at Derek, they couldn't exactly go anywhere else right now until Derek's knot went down and he could slide out of Stiles.

  
"Forty-five minutes to an hour," Derek said as he felt more come squirt into Stiles, "if everyone closes their eyes we can get to the couch them you're free to roam the house." He knew it was going to be hard to manoeuvre them around but they'd make it work. "Please go outside for five minutes I'll call you when we're moved." Stiles picked up his clothes and clutched them to his chest protectively.

  
"Alright," he heard them shuffling around and Derek leant down and kissed Stiles softly. The loft door slid shut and Derek picked Stiles up carrying him into the lounge, he sat down and helped Stiles get his shirt on over his head, he groaned when Stiles shifted and felt himself come inside of Stiles. Stiles grabbed the blanket and placed it over their laps covering their bodies so no one could see the position they were still stuck in.

  
"Never again are we going three days without sex," Derek said and kissed Stiles on the side of the face, "you guys can come in." Erica waltzed in and went straight to the kitchen grabbing soda from the fridge. She came out and smirked at the couple intertwined on the couch; she sat down on the couch and waited for the rest of the pack to get settled.  
"What's knotting and Derek you have come to clean up in your kitchen?" Stiles blushed and wiggled on Derek's lap, they both moaned and Stiles bit his lip guiltily before settling properly on Derek, he laid back against his chest and Derek wrapped his arms tightly around his waist holding him in place. "Tell us mighty alpha what knotting is?"

  
"It's like with dogs, they get basically glued together for breeding purposes and Derek will come sporadically for however long it goes on for," Lydia answered and looked at the pack like they were idiots. "Didn't any of you read the translated bestiary that Stiles and I gave you?" They looked at Lydia like she was an idiot and Stiles tried to cover up the laugh by coughing. He moaned when he felt Derek jerk in him and spurt more come into his already full ass. "Don't you even start Stiles. I bet you didn't read it and you don't know everything about knotting."

  
"It only happens when one has found their real mate," Stiles answered and poked his tongue at Lydia, "it also only happens in born werewolves so all of you assholes are missing out." Derek rolled his hips to shut Stiles up and he bit his bottom lip trying to keep the moan from leaving his lips. "If you keep moving Derek you're going to get me hard again and if that happens we're not moving."

  
"Shut up," he growled against Stiles' ear.

  
"So I'm turning the movie back on now," Scott said and hit play on the remote. Stiles relaxed back against Derek and closed his eyes, he was sated from the sex and fell asleep against his mate. Stiles awoke to fingers trailing over his arms and he sighed nuzzling into the warm heat; the fingers moved to skim over his chest and nipples. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, he was in bed with Derek looking at him, he hadn’t even felt him pull out of him, which wasn’t strange, and he stretched and felt his muscles tense.  
“What time is it?” He asked and lifted his hand up to trail over Derek’s stubble.

  
“Three in the morning,” he whispered and moved to snuggle into his mate, “I just wanted to wake you up because I’ve missed being with you over the last three days.”

  
“Oh Sourwolf you’re turning into a softy,” he leant across and kissed his mate softly, “I love you.”

  
“I love you more,” he said and nuzzled Stiles neck biting the soft flesh where his mark already sat. “We still need to make this mates business official.”

  
“How do we do that?”

  
“You bite me and leave your mark,” he said and looked at Stiles earnestly, “my wolf won’t get rid of it when he’s claimed by his mate. My wolf wants you badly, you’re mine and no one is going to be able to take that from me.”

  
“I’m yours,” Stiles surged forward and sank his teeth into Derek’s neck. The werewolf growled beneath him and flipped him over and thrust into the pliant heat of Stiles ass, he groaned and swiped his tongue over the mark he had just left on his werewolf. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek’s thrusting hips, he felt himself come fully erect to Derek’s abs running over his dick. “Derek,” he screamed and came between them spurting come on both of their chests. “Fuck.”

  
“Who do you belong too?” Derek rasped out.

  
“You, I’m yours,” Stiles groaned out as Derek continued to pound into him quickly. The sound of skin slapping skin was obscenely loud in the room. Derek growled and came hard inside of Stiles, he collapsed on top of his mate and pulled out of him, it was too quick for his knot to form and sometimes they enjoyed the quickie during the night to have that. “I love you,” Stiles panted and kissed his mate.

  
“I love you most,” Derek said and wrapped himself around Stiles. Stiles listened as Derek fell asleep quickly, they’d care about the stickiness in the morning, Stiles might even get lucky and have some shower sex with his werewolf; he also knew they’d have to tackle Melissa and his father tomorrow sometime but for now he was content to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the feel of his werewolf wrapped around his smaller body.


End file.
